Detras de todo lo que pensaba
by Erly Nymeria Misaki
Summary: Todo lo que piensas de una persona puede cambiar cuando llega ese fatidico momento de decir adiós. Cuando la vida tambien se acaba cuando la persona que tiene tu corazón muere. [Reto para el foro ¡sientate!]


**Titulo: _"detrás de todo lo que pensaba"_**

**_Disclamer: _**_Todo lo que piensas de una persona puede cambiar cuando llega ese fatidico momento de decir adiós. Cuando la vida tambien se acaba cuando la persona que tiene tu corazón muere._

**_Palabras: 1.058 segun word n_n_**

* * *

Ayame ya se había cansado de ver a Kōga detrás de Kagome casiempre que detectaba su aroma y dejarla a ella como si solo fuera una más en su vida, aunque así lo pensara él. La vida se le estaba apagando mientras esperaba ese amor imposible que dudosamente el pudiera entregarle y el corazón de su amado en manos de alguien que ni lo merecía ni parecía importarle.

Ayame estaba tan pérdida en sus pensamientos que no presto atención al desagradable, inmundo y poco sofisticado olor que se aproximaba lenta, pero decididamente.

"él me aprenderá a querer" pensó "sé que lo he dicho miles de veces, pero estoy convencida de eso. Kōga no es malo ni jugaría conmigo o con Kagome, solo esta confundido y ella no tiene la culpa de nada, pues el amor por ese hanyu la tiene ciega" se rio de si misma al ver todo lo que podía maquinar en unos pocos segundos, si tuviera un poco más de maldad en su corazón hasta podría matar a Kōga o a Kagome. Pero ella era feliz así, convencida de que el lobo algún día tendría la suficiente habilidad para fijarse en ella.

-ahí Ayame que perdida estas –se dijo así misma –más te vale hacer algo útil en vez de pensar tonterías-

La mujer se bajo de la roca en la que se sentaba y diviso la luna, alta, grande y blanca. Esa noche resplandecía de una forma mucho más especial que en cualquier otro momento, la majestuosidad de la reina del cielo la hipnotizó tanto que se quedo otro momento divisándola.

El portador del extraño olor se acercaba cada vez más y más, aunque no llevaba una velocidad muy buena se detuvo al sentir otra presencia mágica en el ambiente.

-¡Ayame!- gritaba Kōga –donde se habrá metido, si no la encuentro su padre me matara ¡Ayame!

Ella no podía escucharlo, pues sus sentidos estaban claramente apagados mientras meditaba a la luz de la luna, su mente estaba totalmente perdida.

-por fin te encuentro- grito Kōga haciendo saltar a la muchacha –que haces aquí tan tarde ¿acaso no sabes que persiguen a tu familia?

-si, lo se- contesto sumisamente –ya me regreso-

Se paro y se puso en marcha como quien no tiene prisa por la vida las circunstancias, la verdad solo estaba pensando en una buena forma de comenzar una conversación. Claro, que Kōga tomo la ventaja y hablo primero.

- ¿Por qué sigues escapando?-

-por que no me gusta andar escondida-

-y si ¿yo no estoy para ir por ti? Y si ¿te pasa algo?-él iba a seguir pero ella le respondió antes:

-será mi culpa, de nadie más-

-pero les haces daño a muchas personas, como a tu padre y a tu clan-

"pero a ti jamás" pensó la muchacha un poco dolida como también decepcionada. Aunque esto dejo al descubierto el extraño olor que emanaba el monstruo que se acercaba, Ayame interrumpió su paso al ver que Kōga también lo sintió.

-vete- le ordeno

-no me iré, no te dejare solo- la verdad ella solo quería una pelea que le quitara el aburrimiento.

La presencia se acercó y mostro su verdadera forma atrapando a Ayame, Kôga lo reconoció de inmediato. Su viejo enemigo del condado del sur apareció mostrando su horripilante y devastadora forma.

Un oso gigante, con grandes colmillos y garras tan fuertes como el acero, pero podía mudar su forma a cualquier demonio que quisiese.

-crees que con esa tonta forma me derrotaras- grito el lobo –no sería digno de mi fuera atacarte en ese forma-

-si eso es lo que piensas- dijo el demonio con áspera y profunda voz, tomo la apariencia de Ayame al tiempo que se paraba al lado de esta.

-¿que tiene de especial la forma de Ayame?-

-jump… mi forma es muy fuerte- dijo el demonio

-tu no eres Ayame- grito el lobo al tiempo que lo atacaba, pero el demonio ataco a Ayame retirándose así del camino de Kōga.

Ambas "mujeres" empezaron una sangrienta pelea. Ayame salió corriendo y el demonio tras ella, no sin antes atacar con una telaraña a Kōga dejándolo atrapado.

Ayame utilizo un truco ninja como primera alternativa, se multiplico y dejo varias copias escondidas entre los arboles, el yōkai las destruyo todas. Así que lanzo un ataque directo de hojas, pero no le hicieron nada a aquel monstruo que aun portaba su forma. La verdadera Ayame termino con una cortada transversal en el hombro.

-ahí- grito al sentir como se desgarraba lentamente su piel –toma esto- dijo lanzando un hechizo venenoso junto a sus hojas lo que inmovilizo al demonio hasta que Kōga llego, los había perseguido durante toda su batalla.

-ah!- grito este atacando al oponente por la espalda y destruyendolo de una solo ataque, aunque esto seria temporal, porque tenía el magnifico poder de abandonar su "cascara y luego fabricar otra.

-estas bien- pregunto muy alterado

-si lo estoy- dijo poniendose de pie -vamonos antes de que vuelva.

Ayame ni bien termino de decir estas palabras cuanto algo ataco por la espalda a Kōga dejandolo malerido, por la inercia cayo a los brazos de Ayame que debido a su lesión los hixo caer al suelo a ambos.

-Kōga, me escuchas- preguntaba alterada la muchacha

-si- contesto dificilmente -pero... no creo... que por mucho-

Ella empezo a llorar desconsoladamente: -no, no, no digas eso- repetia -estaras bien, aun tienes los fragmentos de la Shikon No Tama-. Este fue otro conjuro que sin querer los labios de la mujer lobo conjuraron, el yōkai le extrajo los fragmentos, no sin antes pelear con Ayame.

Dandose por vencida, Ayame se sento junto Kōga y le dejo recargar su cabeza sobre ella. lo estaba perdiendo y no podía hacer nada ni él dejaba que lo hiciese, pues le advirtio que tratar de salvarlo era un caso perdido.

cuando ya se sintío desvanecer el muchacho tomo fuertemente la mano de Ayame y susurro de la forma más tierna en la que en su vida había hablado a una mujer: -lamento no haber podido cumplir mi promesa, hubieras sido una gran esposa-

Dicho esto el chico expiro, dejando tras de sí a un muchacha sumida en la más intensa desesperación y su corazón roto para siempre, mientras que él la esperaria hasta que su momento llegase y puedan compartir la oscura eternidad juntos.

* * *

Se termino... fue tan tragico. y con este fic repondo al reto propuesto por_ Mlle Janusa _en el foro_ ¡sientate! _espero haberlos entretenido por un momento con mi tragica y conmovedora historia.

_Arigato! por tomarse la molestia de leer..._

_...y no olviden comentar :)_

**Sayonara **


End file.
